Gifted By The Gods
by Greke Geke
Summary: Don't you ever think," What happened to Pandora?" Well I did, and this is what happened. I'm not very good, I turned 13 4 days ago, but I'm in my schools writer's guild, sooo. Enjoy! Flames will be used to cook hot dogs on a rake.
1. Chapter 1

_-4 years ago-_

Hello, my name is Pandora. But I _hate_ that name. My friends call me Jackie, or at least they would if I had any. There's something you should know about me. I am a direct descendant of the original Pandora. After she opened the jar, all of the gods except Zeus and Hera and the minor gods

vowed to bless her descendants to make up for Zeus's behavior. But they couldn't just give us straight blessings and be done with it, nooo, they had to give us magical items of clothing, except for Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes, and Hestia, who gave us magical pens, erasers, hand sanitizer, and

shampoo, of poetry, earthquakes, home, and shadows. At least I don't have to worry about the pen, because I accidentally injected the ink into my bloodstream when I was 3. I guess poetry runs in my veins now. I think I should tell you what these stupid gifts are anyways:

Belt of beauty

Pen of poetry

Bracelet of blood

Socks of silence

Eraser of earthquakes

Hairpin of harvest

Leggings of logic

Fleece of festivity

Brooch of blacksmiths

Undershirt of the underworld

Hand sanitizer of home

Shampoo of shadows

And what makes it especially bad is I'm also a direct descendant of Ajax, the Trojan war hero, too. Unless I have the eraser of earthquakes in my pocket I have no weapons, and even that is only for emergencies. Once I tried to make myself a weapon while wearing the brooch of blacksmiths,

but the only thing I succeeded in doing was almost burning my apartment down. What I really want is a battle axe, I know, a little strange, but what can I say except, "Ajax! Remember?" I've asked for one for my last four birthdays, but I don't think I'll get one until my thirteenth birthday,

which is when I'll be allowed to go to camp half-blood(Epimethius was a titan, remember?).

Till then, Pandora Sullivan,

_Signing off!_

P. S. I think I should explain my bad attitude towards the gifts. They cause me nothing but trouble. For example, once, I wore the bracelet of blood to school and when someone in my math class got a paper cut they bled so much that they had to go to the ER. And another time, when

someone used the eraser of earthquakes in English, the blast was so powerful it shot his desk forward and swept the teachers legs out from under him, the proceeded to nail my best friend Robby in the back of the head so hard it gave him a concussion. And worst of all, it makes me feel like

I can't do anything without something or someone helping me. Of course it's not entirely the gifts' fault, as Pandora's descendants are notoriously good at not being able to do anything by themselves.


	2. Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!

**If you already read the first chapter before I made this chapter, check back to the first one I added something to it Yeah!

* * *

**

How should I start this? Hmm... I know!

Sort of...

Well, I have a battle axe! Made of Stygian iron, very fine, very fine. Razor sharp, turns into a rubber duck, made it at camp. Oh yeah!, camp! I had a little trouble getting in, saying as I'm part titan, not god, but someone let me in eventually, I think. It went something like this, starting from the cab ride:

"Stop here!"

" You sure?" the cab driver asked me.

"Certain."

"Whatever." He replied, obviously not caring as long as he got paid, so I handed him a wad of cash I found crumpled up in my pocket.

I then proceeded to walk up the luscious green hill, but when I realized how long I'd wanted to come to this camp I started to run. Then the unthinkable happened. Something invisible blocked my way and so of course, I slammed right into it. I fell to the ground with a sound ringing in my ears. For about ten minutes I estimate I lied there, replaying the crash in my head. After numerous leaves had fallen all over my body, I determined that I had ran into the magic boundary and for some reason I couldn't get in. I tried to flag people down by waving my arms, but no one seemed to notice me. Then, after about twenty minutes some strange looking guy finally saw me waving my arms and jumping up and down like a lunatic, and jogged over, at which point he did something behind a tree quickly, I realize now that he had pushed a button, and then a booming voice said,

"Carmen here, please sta-" He was cut short by me covering my ears with my hands and wincing.

"Sorry, too loud," he said at a normal volume.

"Carmen here, please state why you can't get in." he continued.

"Well Carmen," I yelled at him.

"Wait, I think I know what happened. You'd better see for yourself." Carmen rudely interrupted. Then a metal arm with a mirror in its hand shot out of the tree and nearly punched me in the face.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

"Look at your face." He replied. So I took the mirror out of the metal arm's hand and the arm protracted back into the tree. I did what he told me and when I did I dropped the mirror in horror. My face was red and purple all over and crumpled up like a piece of paper!

"So, what happened is either you're a mortal, which I highly doubt, since I'm talking to you through a tree, you're a monster, which I also highly doubt, as no one has killed you yet, or you have been specially denied access to the camp."

"I should have been enrolled. I'll go check with Chiron." Then I dashed off to the big house, or tried to.

"No!" Carmen yelled, but it was too late. I smashed my face into the magic boundaries, yet again, and then it all went black.


End file.
